


kylux drabble 2

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Will edit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	kylux drabble 2

“What do you think happens when we die?”

 

“This wasn’t exactly the topic I was expecting for a pillow talk”

 

“Ren, I’m serious.”

 

“Okay okay. What brought this on?”

 

Hux sighed, “It’s just… you know I don’t understand any of this force nonsense you like to go on and on about but…”

 

“You said that force users could live on through the force even after they die correct?”

 

“What happens if either one of us dies. I wouldn’t be able to sense you. Or if I die, you’ll be alone” Hux voiced softly.

 

Kylo gathered Hux into his arms and murmured, “ssh – don’t worry about it”

 

“But-“

 

“I have no doubt I’ll come back to you in any way shape or form,” Kylo said as he held Hux tightly.

 

_And if you’re taken from me I’ll vow to bring you back somehow. That’s a promise._


End file.
